


Undercover operation

by Gemmxxx



Category: EastEnders (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmxxx/pseuds/Gemmxxx
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

"yeah keep doing that" Ben moaned writhing under a stranger's body. He was pounding him hard but slow causing the best sensations. He could feel himself losing control and knew he was nearing the end when his leg started shaking, his back arched and he could no longer get anything out even if he tried. The stranger carried on until he let go and his toes curled and hands crumpled up the bed sheets. Even if it was the best sex he had probably ever had - Ben would never admit it . The stranger tried to cuddle up to him after but he cleaned himself up and started getting ready straight away. He could see the man's distraught face and felt a bit bad. " Sorry but we both know what this was, I made it perfectly clear". Ben hated the fact that he made this particular guy sad, he was different from the men he usually went for (kinder and more intriguing).

The man looked up and nodded "I guess when you go out the door I will never see you again then?". Ben looked round sighing and repeating himself "you know what this was" he said coldly but more unsure of himself than the first time. He could tell the strangers interest was piqued. "you didn't seem sure" he said hopeful. Ben gave him one last glance not knowing how to answer and left. His usual hook ups from the bar didn't usually want to cuddle after or consider a round two. Everyone who went into his mum's gay bar knew the score. So he didn't understand what this guy's deal was. Least he didn't ask for my name or give me his he thought gratefully.

It had been a week since that encounter and Ben couldn't get it out of his mind. He half wished he hadn't met this man that was occupying all his thoughts. He was their to do a job after all and the police were already on his and Tubbs trail ; Tubbs and him had started their illegal money laundering service 3 months previous. It didn't take off well at first , but then one night when Ben had been talking to his mum, she let slip that her gay bar had been raided for drug use again. "Their are so many drug dealers there but the police never catch them in the act. Honestly, my bar is the perfect place for criminal activity". 

That piqued Ben's interest quite quickly. His plan was to get tubbs to go around the club and discreetly get potential custom.  
When tubbs came back however, he realised that they could get custom from the desperate customers who needed the drugs. At first this was easy. They even got repeat custom as they didn't add a high interest rate. Well at first they didn't but Tubbs started adding more on and getting heavies. This was starting to become a problem as it was now getting the attention of the police which is what Ben didn't want. 

Ben was now in the background with tubbs hiring different heavies so no one could give a proper description of them. Ben knew they needed to cover their tracks better though. He was working behind the bar when he saw jack come towards him. "This business or pleasure?" Ben joked. "don't give me that Ben, As well as drug use we have been getting reports of illegal money laundering on a larger scale than it was a few months ago. Most of the clients have been linked to coming to these premises. Do you know anything about this?". "Unless you've got a warrant or sufficient evidence then do one jack" Ben said sarcastically. 

Ben smirked when jack huffed and left the bar. Outside the club stood a new cop that had just joined Walford. "Did you get a good look at him? That's the infamous Ben Mitchell. Do you think your up to trying to expose him?" Jack asked. "you mean going undercover?" The new cop asked suddenly nervous. "well it is your job. Your a good looking guy he will jump anyone with a pulse you will be fine. Please just get him im fed up of him going round acting like the big man". "yeah course will be easy" the cop blushed thinking about the week before. He probably should tell Jack he couldn't do the case as he had slept with the suspect a week before but he didn't want to be outcast and be a let down to his career. "Nice one. You'll be a good assett to our team Callum- oh sorry officer highway" jack grinned. Callum smiled but was internally screaming. 

10 minutes later Jack had left going back to another job. Callum was meant to have already gone inside, start chatting to Ben but instead he was stood rooted to the spot. He suddenly composed himself and sat at a nearby table. Their weren't many people in with it still being early so Ben clocked him straight away. He looked at Callum and grinned. 'whats be doing here?' Ben thought. Ben didn't understand why but he had the urge for round 2- which shocked him as he never wanted a repeat. Callum came over and smiled at Ben. "hey you, do I get to know your name now?" Callum asked and internally grimaced. He knew everything about Ben mitchell; his personal life, his misdemeanors and his struggles. It almost seemed like an invasion of his privacy but Callum new he was guilty, he knew he was capable and he knew he would keep on offending if he wasn't bought to justice.

"Why am I that irrisistable that you've caught feels" Ben placed a hand over his heart laughing playfully. Callum must admit Ben is charming he wished he wasn't a criminal. Callum pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and tried concentrating on the task in hand. "One date? We have mind blowing sex again" he blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Ben who grinned. "just give me a chance?". Ben looked down quickly. "I don't do dates anymore, I do sex it's uncomplicated and means no one can let me down". Callum could see the hurt in Ben's eyes and felt guilt wash all over him again. Callum nodded. "Im not going to give up, I will find out your name and I will see you again" Callum winked hoping he looked confident. With Ben's smirk though he knew he didn't quite pull it off. "btw im Callum nice to meet you". With that he left the bar leaving Ben flustered. Ben could feel his resolve crumbling. Crap! He liked Callum.

When Ben returned home (well to Ian's) he couldn't stop thinking about Callum. It was well past midnight but he felt horny after looking at bodies grinding together all night. He grabbed his phone and hovered over his Facebook laughing at the absurbity and how stupid he was being. He quickly opened the app and put the name Callum into the search bar. 4 different ones appeared. He noticed one had 10 mutual friends including Whitney. 'callum highway' the profile picture was definitely him. He clicked on his profile and looked at the comment on his most recent picture rolling his eyes at seeing Whitney's comment "you look gorgeous" . 'does that girl ever stop' Ben thought laughing at the fact that she has no chance. 

He went to the message icon and left it there. He went over to the cupboard and grabbed the whiskey for liquid courage. He went back to messenger and typed quickly "hey Callum maybe I was a little hasty, you'll now know my name. I don't want a date so are you ok for meaningless sex?". He sent it and felt silly straight after. He was glad when he saw that Callum had read it but not replied. 20 minutes past with him distracting himself by flicking through channels. He was just going to go to bed when his phone illuminated alerting him to a message. "it's a good job im horny too ;) Where are you? X". Ben smirked suddenly pleased with himself. What he didn't know was that this was the start of something chaotic.

He sent Callum the address and started swigging the whisky in bigger gulps than he previously had. He didn't know how long Callum would be because he didn't know how far away he was.  
He arrived 25 minutes later looking hotter than he had at the bar. He checked him out which didn't go unnoticed by Callum. "You going to stand there ogling me all night or can I come in?".  
Ben smirked and let him in. "This is nice im guessing it's not your house? " Callum asked observing the pictures. 

Obviously he knew the answer but he knew how to keep pretences up fairly well. "nah my brother's house. A whole bunch of us my mum, my nephew, my daughter, my daughter's mum". Callum made sure to look suprised his eyebrows shooting up. "Yeah I have a daughter but that's a whole other story. Which you don't have to know cos your only a booty call". Callum felt the same pain he felt the last time Ben had said something similar but quickly dismissed it. Soon he would be charging Ben when he got enough evidence against him. 

"Why we still down here then lead me to your room" Callum said taking the bottle of whisky himself and taking a few sips. 'wow your much more confident that last time I like this new Callum". They got to the bedroom and Ben wasted no time pushing Callum into the bed straight away. He was going to enjoy this. He decided this was going to be for the one night. After that he wouldn't see Callum again. He would block him off social media and make sure he never stepped foot in his mum's bar again. He would also stay at his dad's. Maybe it was laughable the lengths he was going to but it always came back to the mantra he had taught himself to believe. ' he can't be loved it's better to stay by yourself so you can't get hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Callum looked up at Ben and pointed his finger indicating to Ben that he wanted him- ASAP. Callum pushed aside the fact that he was breaking all protocol and out of work hours he wasn't even meant to interact with Ben . When he got the case he was given two files with faceless names. He had read them through like any other. So when he finally arrived in walford he expected to be finding evidence straight away and closing the case quickly. However, he soon found out these two left no traces or leads so the first meeting with his boss was welcoming him to the force and being put undercover straight away. He never liked these cases much preferring to be in uniform he felt safer knowing the suspects knew he was bill. There was no anxiety there of people finding out and getting angrier and more aggressive over being duped. Or even worse making a revenge plan against him with him non the wiser. 

However, being here now with Ben was beginning to feel more personal and much less like work. That first time was an accident. It was his first week in the square he had been there 6 days and had just finished sorting out his new flat. So he decided to go out for drinks. He only knew one other person his own age in walford- Whitney dean through jack. She was nice but he knew she fancied him so he decided he wouldn't be asking her to join him for a drink. He wasn't in the closet but he just didn't want people knowing about his personal life just yet.  
So he went to the local gay bar a 5 minute walk from him. It was nice but really rowdy. He had drug dealers coming upto him in the first 5 minute of sitting down. 

He was just about to leave when he saw someone getting particularly too rowdy. "What you two looking at? You look wet". "We aren't wet?" One of the men had said looking at the drunk man in disdain. The man let out a laugh and shoved the men's pitchers onto their Laps. One of the men got up and started punching him in the face. The other man trying to restrain him. "Ben! Fgs what did you do that for. I told you not to go causing trouble" a blonde woman came bounding over inspecting his face. Another bloke came over too shaking his head but hugging this guy called Ben. The guys who had got their drinks shoved into them threw a couple of insults but exited. 

Callum looked at the scene shaking his head. "Lola imbfine and for ....you, oh ok sorry Mr nice guy you didn't get the full picture of why I did what I did , you don't know me" he slurred. "Ben mate come on he hasn't done anything wrong he's by himself minding his own business" the other guy said. "im fed up of people Judging me Jay". "Let's just get another drink yeah?" Jay said. Lola then guided Ben to the bar and apologised to Callum. "Sorry about that mate" Jay said. Callum nodded saying it's fine and they all stayed stood at the bar. 

Callum knew he probably should have just gone there and then. He had to admit though the guy was attractive. 'damn why's it always the nice looking ones who act like hooligans' he thought to himself. He was deep in thought for a long time taking sips of his cocktail (which was way too strong) and minding his own business when he felt a tap to his shoulder. "Im glad your still here I made my friends think I needed an early night so I could come back here for you..... You up for some fun tonight?" Ben asked still slurring his words but acting like a naughty teenager who's been caught sneaking out. Callum couldn't help but laugh. 'What's one night with a sexy guy going to hurt he thought'. He smirked up at Ben and nodded. " Let's go to the nearest bnb then im knew around here and my flat isn't ready". Ben smirked back happy his plan had paid off. 

When they checked into a local bnb Ben made no time of guiding them both to their room. At this point the alcohol had gone to callums head and he was reacting to it in more ways than one. "Your really hard knew you fancied me, you innocent types love a bad boy really" Ben slurred grinning at Callum like a Cheshire cat . Callum smirked back enjoying the feeling, he didn't even realize he had started grinding into Ben until Ben made a filthy noise. He looked at Callum for longer than necessary. Looking like he was fighting with himself. "I don't usually kiss anyone, just have sex" Ben slurred. Callum guided him onto the bed disappointed but nodded. Ben got on top of him then shocking Callum. Callum waited for Ben's next move but didn't expect him to crash his mouth onto his. Ben slid his tongue in straight away and kept on kissing him passionately. Callum was thanking his stars that Ben had changed his mind because he was a really good kisser. Ben suddenly stopped and looked back at Callum. "I like that your a good kisser ". Before Callum could respond he removed his shirt. Peppering kisses down his torso till he reached his jeans. 

He unzipped his jeans quickly and grinned at Callum. Callum was very hard at this point and he knew Ben had him where he wanted him. Ben took off his own clothes gave Callum a cheeky grin again and mouthed over his groin whilst his boxers was still on. "Christ!" Callum yelled not expecting it. Ben grinned further giving him the best blow job of his life. He didn't want it to be over though so he stopped Ben before he could finish. He flipped him over and gave him everything he had. Ben was so loud and wanting making Callum go faster. There was a few minutes when they just kissed looking into each other's eyes and Callum felt that it was way more than sex he felt a connection. However, when tried to cuddle Ben after he ghosted him.

After Ben left he got a text from his boss asking him to come in for a welcome meeting. He would be giving him the photos of the suspects and more detailed files. He decided he would erase what had happened from his mind and focus on work. When he got into work he met some more colleagues who he had not yet met and Jack showed him round. The last room they got to was the supers office and he hoped he could make a good impression. "Ahh officer highway it's great to have you here finally. Have you read over the case files". Callum nodded and he got showed a photo of the first suspect. "He goes by the name tubbs very well known round here , he usually gets caught but he's working with Ben Mitchell who is good at hiding what he's doing like his dad. He put the picture down and Callums stomach flipped. "you still wanting to do this case? It will be good for building your profile". Call nodded dumbly hoping his boss wouldn't realise his change of mood. "Great Jack will be helping you with the case. "The plan is to befriend tubbs and Ben and get inside information. Rules will be put in place for your safety if at any point you feel unsafe or its getting too much tell Jack. Any questions". Callum shook his head wanting the meeting to be over quickly. "Good well welcome aboard and I'll see you Monday" he said shaking Callums hand. 

Callum shook his head coming back to the present day. Ben came over to him and grinned at him again. "Want me to do a repeat of last time but using these?" He went into his drawers and pulled out some popping candy. Callum nodded his head way too excited a blush creeping onto his face. Ben laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. Callum then realised he was playing with fire but he didn't want to stop. Nobody else had to know ....


	3. Chapter 3

"oh wow" Callum panted out trying to stay quiet. "Shhh you'll wake everyone up" Ben giggled around him causing even more pleasure. "urgh didn't think it would be this good" Callum gasped. Ben looked up confused and pulled off him with a pop. "You haven't used these before?" Ben asked genuinely shocked. Callum laughed at his reaction and guided him back to what he was doing before. When he had finished Ben looked genuinely pleased with himself and very cockey . Even though Callum knew it should probably be a turn off he couldn't help that he found it sexy . "Any left in the Packet?" He asked. "Yeah loads more you going to return the favour? I haven't had the pleasure of your mouth down there yet. Callum rolled his eyes but motioned for Ben to switch places. Ben obliged straight away keening practically straight away when Callum licked at his tip. He found himself genuinely wanting Ben to enjoy this and suddenly gave it all licking and sucking till he made Ben's back arch again and right leg shake. 

After he had returned the favour they both laid down. Callum didn't know wether to leave (even though it was half 2 in the morning) or get as far away from Ben as he possibly could in the double bed after last time. He was shocked when Ben pulled him in to a hug anchoring him down with one of his legs. Callum was going to say something but Ben held up his hand silencing him. "Don't say anything, let's go to sleep" he grinned pulling Callum in further. Callum grinned back at him. 

Callum was glad he was undercover and didn't have a specific time to be in the station that day because he slept in. He looked at his phone saying 10am. "Crap!" He said groggily. "you better not be talking about my performance last night because you definitely enjoyed it" grinned Ben. "Oh you don't have work or somewhere else to be do you?" Ben asked looking Abit guilty. "No everything's fine" Callum said happily. "Do you have a job? I know you've just moved but thats the only thing I do know Ben laughed. Callum grimaced and hoped Ben didn't notice "im a therapist" Callum said kicking himself but it was the first thing that came into his head.

"Blimey you would have a field day if I was one of your patients" Ben laughed joking but Callum could see the underlying tension.  
Callum could hear everyone downstairs and tensed up. "Maybe you should just go" Ben said listening to how full the house was. Callum nodded feeling a sense of de ja vu. Ben slid some joggers and a top on and told Callum to come down whenever he wanted to leave. Before Callum could say anything Ben was out of the door. He looked at his phone the first time that day to see a new message from Jack. 'how did things go with Ben? Did he say anything about the business or that he would lend you money. 'oh no im already doing a bad job' Callum thought. That day at the club he wasn't meant to just leave ben. Jack had wanted him to be a potential client of Ben and tubbs but Callum now knew he couldn't really with sleeping with Ben so he was conflicted. 

He decided to think about it all later and get out of the house quickly. He knew Ben said he could leave when he wanted but staying there would make Ben uncomfortable which is not what he wanted. He got changed very quickly and headed for the stairs. He could hear a little girls laughter and the rest of the family laughing. It made Callum feel guilty, his father chose not to be around but Ben obviously was. If he got caught with his record he could go down for years. He dismissed his thoughts and went downstairs realising he would be seen by everyone. 

Luckily Ben saw him at the bottom of the stairs first. "you going now callum, thankyou for last night you was great, cya". A man tutted on the couch and he guessed it was his brother. "oh thankyou Ben another one shall I just install a turnstile for all these guys, I would say hey but im guessing I won't see you again" Ian said dismissively. "Ian give over and Ben why are you so rude. Im sorry about my son's lack of manners im Kathy" Kathy said looking at him curiously. Suddenly Lola from the club looked at him and Ben. "Wait hes the guy at the table you shouted at after starting that fight" Lola said laughing. "this is great you've slept with him more than once". "Stop it Lo" Ben said giving her a warning glare. "it's good to see you again" Callum said feeling uncomfortable. 

"You seem nice do you want to stay and play dolls" the little girl asked. "Lexi he's leaving now" Ben said coldly. "Maybe he should stay for lunch" a young man said earning a glare from both Ben and Ian. " I don't think so Bobby just because your trying this new nice thing doesn't mean I have to. Bye Callum was nice meeting you and all but im guessing it doesn't go that deep with you and Ben" Ian said earning a laugh from Lola and a dirty look from Ben. Kathy shook her head and looked back at Callum sympathetically. "Well nice meeting you all bye" Callum said waving to everyone. Lola grinned at him, Ian rolled his eyes and Bobby and Kathy waved back politely. 

When Callum got outside he was glad to finally be free and not feel anxious. He started walking to his flat when he heard his name being called he turned round to see Whitney shouting him. "hey Callum why you coming from the Beales? He cringed and wished this hadn't happened. "im friends with Jay and thought he would be around but he wasn't" he lied. Whitney didn't seem to notice and bought his lies. "you want to get a drink? " Whitney asked pointing to the Vic. He was just about to answer when he saw Tubbs heading towards the Beales. He could feel the annoyance wash over him. When he looked at Whitney she looked at him like he had just kicked her. "Sorry Whitney I've just seen something I didn't want to see, course we can go for that drink". He followed Whitney looking back at the Beales and seeing Tubbs hand over a brown envelope to Ben.

When he entered the Vic he went over to the bar with Whitney. "Halfway is that you fella?" He looked up to see Mick Carter looking back at him with a big smile on his face. "OMG Mick I didn't know you lived here it's been years". "Oi mum come here, you'll never guess who's just walked in" Mick shouted. Shirley walked through the bar scowling but grinned Abit when she saw Callum. "bloody hell halfwit never thought I would see you again. Our Lee said your old bill now so I don't think I should be conversing with you" she smirked. Callum rolled his eyes and laughed good naturedly. " Hey, I don't want to know what you get up to he laughed". He suddenly realised that she said his job to a packed pub. "Can you just keep my job on the down low though". "You undercover or sommat?" Shirley asked. Earning suspicious stares from Mick, Whitney and Shirley. "Look if it's anything to do with Phil walk back out of those do-". "Mother stop being rude" Mick said. "Don't worry Shirley I wouldn't be able to say if it was but I can genuinely say your fine". 'Good well I guess we are fine then" Shirley laughed giving Whitney and Callum drinks on the house. He spent an hour talking with them until he set off back to the station to tell them the information about Ben and tubbs....


	4. Chapter 4

He arrived at the station with conflicting feelings. Ben made it perfectly clear he would probably never see him again but for some reason he still didn't want to relay the information he had back to Jack. He went into the canteen to see Jack and few others laughing quite loudly. "Oh hey Callum sit down, how did things go yesterday?". Callum knew he had to think on the spot. "Not very good I got talking to him dropped a few hints that I needed money but he didn't say anything". Jack nodded but had a big scowl on his face. "This morning though whilst I was waiting for your Whitney to meet for a drink, I witnessed Tubbs going to the house and handing Ben a brown envelope. I couldn't take pictures with Whitney present though". Jack seemed to perk up "it's a shame we couldn't take pictures, but you have seen with your own eyes suspicious behaviour. They have slipped up this time they will continue to do so". Callum nodded feeling guilty. He knew he shouldn't it was his job to find the evidence and bring them to justice but this case was beginning to get to him. 

He left that station with some paperwork and information about a potential client of theirs. It was a young man who was in and out of rehab regularly and was always at the Prince Albert. Jack had told him that they had probably used his need for drugs to get him to agree to a loan. This made Callum feel sick. He was going to meet with the client this afternoon. He knew he would lie to him as he would probably be afraid of Ben and Tubbs but hopefully it would bring new leads or evidence. He jotted down the address and he let Jack know he was close so if anything happened in a specific time frame and Callum hadn't been in contact Jack would know to act. 

He knocked on the door quite loudly as music was blaring out of some speakers. The man didn't seem mad when he answered the door. Then Callums attention was drawn to what he was holding and the smell of weed filled the air. "who are you?" The man asked giggling manically. 'great this is going to be fun' Callum thought. He couldn't show his police badge because he was undercover so he decided he would leave it till a later date. "Hey, Ive just seen you around the Albert and wondered if you can help me out if you catch my drift" Callum asked cringing. "Man after my own heart" the man laughed."But im not selling atm got myself into some right debt because people bigger than me kept stealing my gear". Callum rolled his eyes and hoped the man hadn't seen. "it's ok fella I can't really afford it but needs must and everything". The man nodded. "If you are strapped for cash, I know some guys who don't look into credit scores and that". 

Can you get me in touch with them?" Callum asked innocently. The man shook his head straight away. They were advertising at first but they are very private now. They approached me". Callum suddenly became intrigued. "They advertised at first?". The man handed him a flyer. "They don't use those numbers any more". Callum nodded and realised he would probably have to leave as doing this on the door step was getting a bit too unsafe for Callum. It was very quiet but he didn't want to take his chances. "Well thanks for your time anyway" Callum said. The man just waved and slammed the door in his face. 'charmin' Callum thought. He put the flyer into his pocket ready to show Jack in the morning and headed off home. 

when he got back to the square he was suddenly very tired but it was only 3:30pm. "Callum is that you?" Lola said running over to him with Lexi and Jay in tow. "Your daddies friend from this morning, I like you better than the others who come down". "Lexi!" Lola shouted but Jay just grinned in the background. "he will probably know what Ben's like just from those two times Lo" Jay said laughing he then turned to Callum. "I still can't believe you got a second time". Callum suddenly got a blush to his face and Lola and Jay grinned. "you wanna join us at the vic?" Lexi asked. "Lexi you can't go round asking just anyone to join us" Lola said embaressed. "Yeah I'll join you all why not, I only know Whitney so it will be good to talk to other locals". They all headed to the Vic in good spirits. When they arrived Lexi quickly got a table. Lola sat with her and Jay and Callum went to the bar". "Callum good to see you again fella. Twice in a day. I see your making friends" Mick said smiling. 

"you know each other?" Jay asked. "Yeah he was friends with our Lee. They both had dreams of going into army till Callum became the long arm of-". "Sorry Mick im starving and I know Lexi is aren't you?" He shouted over to Lexi who nodded. Jay looked at Callum his demenour suddenly changing. When they had sat down after ordering drinks and food , Callum could see Jay staring at him. "So Ben said you was a therapist but I thought Mick was going to say something else at the bar". "Nah changed my mind so many times when I got to college, I had already moved away at that point" Callum told Jay hoping he would drop it. Jay nodded and they all got talking about other things enjoying each other's company. Lexi loved Callum and asked when he would be seeing her daddy again. "Yeah Callum when?" Jay smirked. Earning a playful slap from Lola and another blush from Callum. "aww your in love" Lola pointed her finger at him earning a laugh and eye roll from Jay. "Who do you like halfwit? Bloody hell you work fast youve not been here long". "No one" Callum said suddenly uncomfortable. "I'll find out" Shirley smirked picking up glasses and walking back to the bar. 

It got to half 6 and it was nearly Lexi's bed time. They agreed to meet again next week as Lexi had enjoyed having Callum around. When they left he decided to Join Mick, Shirley and Tina at the bar. "I can't believe your here" Tina said excited. "He's already got a girlfriend apparently according to Lola" Shirley laughed at him. "no I havent" he said laughing back at Shirley. "don't listen to her you deserve some happiness" Mick said . "Just be careful Jay and Lola are nice but Jay's friend Ben .. Lexi's dad. Well him and his dad has a reputation. We have told you about Phil but Ben is a bit more" Mick couldn't finish his sentence trying to find the right word. " Basically he's a bad boy and no one likes him" Shirley said earning an eye roll from Mick and giggling from Tina. " I like him just wouldn't be friends with him" Tina laughed. "He's to bad an influence for our halfway" Tina said hugging him from the side Callum nodded feeling uncomfortable again if only they knew. 

Callum arrived home at 9pm and got a text from Stuart asking if they could have a pint the following night. Stuart had moved to Walford 6 months ago after getting engaged to Rainie . He sent a quick text saying that would be fine and got on the couch ready to chill. He started scrolling through Facebook accepting friend requests from Jay and Lola and looked through their photos of themselves and Ben. They looked like such a loving family unit and Callum found himself feeling more guilty than he had thus far. He decided to have an early night when he suddenly got a text from an unknown number. ' Lexi couldnt stop talking about you after she returned home. She said she loves talking to you. I was gonna say I like your mouth doing other things;). So I made myself horny you free?'. Callum couldnt help but laugh Ben really was something else.

Callum decided to call him and got excited when Ben answered on the second ring. "hey, where are you?" Callum asked straight away. "Wow someone's eager" Ben laughed. "im at the car lot atm going to lock up in a moment. So can you be at Ian's in half hour?". "sure" Callum answered smugly. "Good cya soon" Ben said putting the phone down Straight after. Callum got changed again and headed over to Ian's in a very good mood. He got there and decided to text Ben in case he knocked and someone else answered. Just as he had text he saw Ben walking over with a big grin on his face. Ben didn't even say hey just grabbed his hand and guided him into the house. When they got in they could hear the tv in the living room. Ben shrugged and opened the door. Luckily for them it was only Bobby. "Oh hey Callum, didn't think I'd be seeing you again nice to see you" Bobby smiled and smirked at Ben. Ben rolled his eyes said hey and quickly guided them both upstairs. 

when they got upstairs Ben removed his clothes and jumped straight on the bed. "I've had a hard day, you don't mind doing all the work right?" He looked up giggling. Callum grinned and nodded his head. Thoughts of everything else being put to the back of his mind.


End file.
